Permainan Takdir
by Dhita82
Summary: Hidup ini selalu berputar layaknya roda , kadang berada di atas kadang berada di bawah. Tidak selalu yang kita inginkan bisa di beli dengan uang dan kekuasaan. Karna semua yang kita lakukan sudah tertulis didalam sebuah scenario tuhan. Yang disebut sebagai takdir. Dan satu hal yang perlu kau ingat bahwa didunia ini ada yang bernama karma. Benarkan Sasuke ?/RnR/DLDR/Masih Newbie
1. Chapter 1

Bintang bintang bertaburan menghiasi langit malam sang rembulan muncul menggantikan sang surya yang telah berada di peraduan. Tetesan tetesanhujan menemani malam yang mendung ini. Tak khayal membuat orang orang enggan untuk keluar sekedar berjalan jalan mencicipi udara malam. Udara yang sejuk di pertengahan musim semi ini ditambah dengan udara dingin setelah hujan. Membuat manusia di bumi jepang ini lebih tepatnya di desa kecil yang bernama konohagakure lebih memilih melilitkan tubuhnya di selimut yang tebal nan hangat. Menjelajahi dunia mimpi dan meninggalkan sejenak rutinitas yang membuat kepala penat. Tapi tak semua manusia seperti itu, bagi beberapa orang '**Time Is Money**' mungkin itu kiasan yang tepat untuk orang orang ini. Ketika manusia lain beraktifitas disiang hari dan mengistirahatkan sejenak tubuhnya ditemani the atau kopi dan beberapa cemilan disore atau malam hari. Tetapi manusia ini tidak, ia bekerja tak mengenal waktu seperti halnya seorang robot yang tak punya rasa lelah.

Seorang anak laki laki sekitar berumur 5 tahun menguap bosan setelah hampir 10 menit ia berdiri dengan pemuda yang ia panggil nii-chan dan laki laki yang ia panggil tou-san dan beberapa pengawal yang memakai baju serba hitam termasuk dirinya di bukit belakang taman bermain anak anak. Hooam. "Bosan" gumamnya sedangkan pemuda yang berada di sampingnya hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah adiknya itu. Hey siapa yang tidak bosan seorang anak kecil berumur 5 tahun dibangunkan di pertengahan malam hanya untuk menunggu entah siapa di bukit belakang tempat yang sering ia pakai untuk main.

"Kita menunggu seseorang tenanglah sebentar lagi ia mungkin datang" seakan tau apa yang di pikirkan bocah yang umurnya berbeda 4 tahun itu. Sedangkan sang bocah hanya bisa mendengus sebal. Tak berselang lama beberapa orang memakai baju serba hitam dan dua orang yang mempunyai rambut mencolok pun datang

"Maaf tadi ada sedikit masalah" ujar laki laki yang berambut kuning sembari melirik ke samping kanannya yang sedang menggenggam bocah laki laki yang berambut senada dengannya

Laki laki yang berada di depan anak laki laki dan pemuda laki laki itu hanya tersenyum simpul "Ya biasa anak anak"

"Ya sudah aku tidak punya banyak waktu Fugaku .. mana pesananku" Tanya laki laki itu pada laki laki yang di sapa Fugaku itu

"Hn sudah siapkan semuanya Minato" sembari member isyarat kepada salah satu pengawalnya untuk memberikan sebuah koper yang dibawanya. Pengawal yang membawa koper hitam sedang itu mengangguk dan maju beberapa langkah mensejajarkan dengan tuannya dan membuka isinya memperlihatkan kepada lelaki yang dipanggil minato itu.

Ketika koper itu terbuka terpampanglah benda putih yang berbentuk serbuk yang di bungkus dengan plastic kecil kecil. Minato hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengisyaratkan pada pengawalnya untuk mengambil koper yang ia bawa juga. Sama halnya dengan pengawal Fugaku tadi pengawal itu membuka koper itu dan membukanya dan terpampanglah ribuan kertas berwarna hijau yang bertuliskan seribu dollar. Melihat apa yang ada di depannya Fugaku tersenyum simpul dan memberikan koper miliknya dan menggantinya dengan koper yang berisikan uang tersebut.

Fugaku mengulurkan tangannya sembari berucap "Senang bekerja sama denganmu" dan Minato menyambut tangan itu "Ya aku juga"

Setelah bertransaksi antara barang dan uang itu selesai Fugaku serta kedua anak laki laki dan pemuda itu membungkuk hormat memberi salam. Minato pun sama halnya melakukan itu tapi "Hey Naruto bangun .. beri hormat pada Fugaku-Jiisan" sembari menyenggol anak laki laki yan berambut sama dengannya.

Anak laki laki yang dipanggil Naruto hanya mengucek ngucek matanya dan memberi hormat apa yang disuruh oleh tou-sannya. Fugaku hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Naruto –anak Minato dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan dua orang berambut mencolok itu disertai oleh pemuda dan anak laki laki yang berada di belakangnya. Tapi sebelum beranjak pergi anak laki laki itu melemparkan botol mineral kearah anak yang bernama Naruto "Basuh mukamu agar tidak mengantuk" dan berlalu pergi mengikuti tou-san dan nii-channya yang berada di depannya

Sedangkan Naruto hanya cemberut melihat tingkah laku anak yang sebaya dengannya. "Tidak sopan , dasar pantat ayam" gerutu Naruto, sebenarnya naruto hendak memberi serangan balasan dengan melemparkan batu yang sengaja ia ambil untuk dilemparkan ke sahabat –pantat ayamnya itu tapi dicegah oleh sang tou-san dan Naruto hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya

Sementara didalam mobil Fugaku

"umm Nii-Chan tadi itu ngapain sih ?" Tanya anak laki laki pada pemuda yang berada di sampingnya

"Tadi itu hanya –tukar menukar barang saja"

"Tukar menukar barang apa maksudnya Nii-Chan ?" Tanya anak laki laki itu lagi. Hendak menjawab pertanyaan dari sang adik -tousan menyelanya.

"Tukar menukar barang saja tidak tau … kau itukan Uchiha, Uchiha itu jenius contoh kakakmu" sela sang ayah –Fugaku

Mendengar jawaban dari sang ayah anak laki laki itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku juga kan jenius buktinya aku dapat juara satu di dikelas" gumam anak laki laki itu pelan. Ya pelan ia tidak berani mengatakannya dengan lantang bagaimanapun juga yang berada di depannya itu sang ayah dan ia sangat takut kepada sang ayah. Tapi untungnya gumaman anak laki laki itu tidak didengar oleh fugaku yang berada didepannya tapi sepelan apapun tetap terdengar oleh sang kakak yang berada di sampingnya

Sang kakak hanya bisa tersenyum kecut melihat adik semata wayangnya itu. 'kuharap kau tidak meneruskan bisnis haram ini –ototou' batin pemuda itu

'karna bagaimanapun aku yakin kau pasti memiliki otak yang jenius melebihiku, dan aku sebagai kakakmu hanya bisa berdoa agar kau tidak masuk kedalam kegelapan ini ..

.

.

.

..

… Sasuke' lanjutnya

Disclaimer always **Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei** kalo Naruto punya aku .. Sasuke pasangannya bakal sama aku hehe

.

.

.

Pair :: Sasuke U x Sakura H

.

.

Warning :: OOC –out of character-, miss typo(s), gaje, abal, cerita pasaran, ga bermutu, eyd yang berantakan dan teman teman sebangsanya ..

.

Summary :: Hidup ini selalu berputar layaknya roda , kadang berada di atas kadang berada di bawah. Tidak selalu yang kita inginkan bisa di beli dengan uang dan kekuasaan. Karna semua yang kita lakukan sudah tertulis didalam sebuah scenario tuhan. Yang disebut sebagai takdir. Dan satu hal yang perlu kau ingat bahwa didunia ini ada yang bernama karma. Benarkan Sasuke ?

.

.

.

.

Langit sore di konohagure –desa kecil tapi berjuta misteri- tampak cerah . mengagumi lukisan tuhan yang tampak sempurna dihiasi dengan burung burung yang terbang bebas tanpa hambatan. Angin sepoi sepoi menemani sore hari ini. Ditaman bermain ini bisa kita lihat, anak anak tertawa dengan lepasnya seakan tak ada beban yang dipikulnya. Kejar kejaran, bermain petak umpet, atau hanya sekedar menikmati pemandangan yang indah diliat oleh mata memandang. Tampak seorang pemuda memakai topi menutupi rambutnya sedang duduk memperhatikan anak anak itu. Pakaiannya terlihat santai hanya memakai sepatu kets putih celana jins serta kaos yang di lapisi jaket birunya. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat anak anak itu seakan ia adalah orang tua yang sedang mengawasi anaknya bermain.

Terlihat dari jauh seorang pemuda sedang berjalan kearah pemuda itu. Pemuda itu membawa koper yang tampak berharga ia genggam erat di tangannya. "Maaf menunggu lama" ujarnya ketika sampai disebelah sang pemuda bertopi itu

"Hn"

Melihat respon yang bisa di bilang tak memuaskan pemuda yang membawa koper itu hanya mendengus kesal. Sembari menggumamkan 'dasar pantat ayam' 'teme pelit kata' dan sebagainya. Sedangkan pemuda bertopi itu hanya menatap bosan pemuda sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Barang yang kau pesan sudah ada dibawah pohon itu –onyx pemuda ini mengarah ke pohon rindang di seberang taman itu- lebih baik kau segera mengambilnya sebelum ketauan dobe" ujarnya

"Huh aku sudah capek capek dari kantor kesini membawa uangnya tanpa menyuruh anak buahku, hargai sedikit lah usahaku ini secara aku kan sibuk gitu, sedangkan kau main taruh sembarangan saja pesananku itu berharga tau" gerutu pemuda yang dipanggil dobe itu

"Hn memang siapa yang pesan ?" Tanya pemuda itu

"Tsk! kau itu bisa saja mengalihkan pembicaraan"

"Hn"

"Ishh dasar Sasuke-Teme .. yang pesan itu si Shika"

"Hn ? Si detektive itu ?"

"Hu-um"

"Oh .. Ok sampai sini dulu saja Naruto-Dobe, aku mau pergi" tinggal pemuda bertopi itu sembari membawa (baca : merampas) koper yang ada di tangan pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu. Pemuda bertopi yang mempunyai nama sasuke itu pergi meninggalkan naruto yang sedang menggerutu (baca: menyumpahi) sahabat terbaiknya itu

oOo

Uchiha Sasuke

Siapa yang tak kenal dia, salah satu karya tuhan paling indah yang ada di muka bumi ini. Mungkin bisa dibilang –sempurna-. Well mengapa sempurna ? karena dia adalah pemuda yang tampan, jenius, kaya raya, dan juga menyandang marga Uchiha didepan nama kecilnya. Oh ya satu lagi dia masih single loh alias belum mempunyai pasangan. Memang aneh jika pemuda setampan dia belum mempunyai tambatan hati namun setiap manusia pasti mempunyai kekurangan bukan ? wajah boleh sempurna tapi hati belum tentu sempurna betul bukan ?

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

Author Note

Fyuuhh .. capek juga ya ngetik hahaha, ini fic multichapter aku hehehe –newbie koq udah bikin multichapter- hahaha tapi gpp kan ? Ini fic sampe aku edit beberapa kali biar hasilnya memuaskan bagi para reader hahaha. Aku gak mau buat para reader yang udah baca trus gak mau baca lagi, aku maunya buat reader ketagihan –emangnya makanan- haha

Sudahlah lupakan pokoknya ini fic multichapter aku yang pertama.. gimana menurut kalian ? menarik, atau bagaimana ? bikin penasaran atau gregetan atau begimana ? aku butuh saran kalian nih hehehe. Udah kali yak bacotnya hehehe ok Cuma mau nyampeiin tolong yang udah mampir bersediakah anda

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Uchiha Dita Fullbuster** :D


	2. Permainan Takdir

Disclaimer always **Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei** kalo Naruto punya aku .. Sasuke pasangannya bakal sama aku hehe

.

.

.

Pair :: Sasuke U x Sakura H

.

.

Warning :: OOC –out of character-, miss typo(s), gaje, abal, cerita pasaran, ga bermutu, eyd yang berantakan dan teman teman sebangsanya ..

.

Summary :: Hidup ini selalu berputar layaknya roda , kadang berada di atas kadang berada di bawah. Tidak selalu yang kita inginkan bisa di beli dengan uang dan kekuasaan. Karna semua yang kita lakukan sudah tertulis didalam sebuah scenario tuhan. Yang disebut sebagai takdir. Dan satu hal yang perlu kau ingat bahwa didunia ini ada yang bernama karma. Benarkan Sasuke ?

.

.

.

.

Lembayung senja menemani langkah mungil gadis kecil itu. angin sepoi sepoi turut mengiringi langkahnya, gadis kecil itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya. Tak terasa ia menggumamkan kata –cantik. Tapi entah dari kapan langit yang berwarna orange cerah berubah agak kehitam hitamman dan setetes air jatuh di pangkal hidung gadis kecil itu. Hihihi –gadis kecil itu tertawa. Gadis itu berlari lari kecil menuju rumah yang lumayan luas dikarenakan tetesan air itu lama kelamaan menjadi ribuan atau bahkan jutaan.

Hujan

Gadis kecil itu sekarang sudah sampai di rumah megah dan luas itu. Ketika ia sampai ia disambut oleh beberapa pelayan yang sudah membawa handuk, air hangat, dan beberapa stel pakaian yang pas untuk dirinya. Gadis itu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat para pelayan itu menawarkan dirinya untuk segera ganti baju atau sekedar mengeringkan tubuhnya dari basahnya air hujan. Tapi ia menghiraukan semuanya.

Ia melangkahkan kaki mungilnya kearah tangga yang melingkar menuju lantai dua. Satu persatu tangga ia lewati. Walau sepertinya sulit karna langkah kakinya tidak sebesar langkah kaki orang dewasa. Setelah beberapa menit ia menaiki tangga ia menuju kearah balkon rumah. Dari sana bisa melihat tetesan tetesan hujan membasahi bumi. Gadis kecil itu perpegangan pada pagar pembatas dibalkon itu. satu tangannya ia ulurkan seakan mau menggapai sesuatu yang tak akan ia dapat, hanya tetesan tetesan hujan yang ia tangkap dengan tangan mungil itu.

Ketika ia sedang melamun di tengah hujan suara suara yang tak ia inginkan membuyarkan lamunannya. Sakit rasanya mendengar suara suara itu. Walaupun ia masih anak kecil tapi ia juga mempunyai perasaan. Ia bukan lagi anak kecil yang berumur empat atau lima tahun yang masih membawa boneka. Selalu membawa boneka itu kemana saja. Seperti sahabat yang akan terus menemaninya. Ia sekarang sudah berumur tujuh tahun. Tujuh tahun. Ia mengerti semua kosa kata yang keluar dari suara suara itu. ia bukan anak kecil yang polos. Yang tak tahu apa apa.

Sakit. Rasanya ingin lenyap saja dari dunia ini.

Gadis itu berjongkok, menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan mungilnya. Ia tak mau mendengar suara suara ribut itu. Ia tak mau. Yang ia mau hanyalah kedamaian, kehidupan layaknya anak seusianya. Kapan suara suara itu akan berhenti ? kapan kami-sama ? kapan ? apakah aku harus menunggu sampai aku dewasa ?

Dulu. Dulu ketika aku masih berumur empat tahun yang selalu membawa boneka beruangku. Aku selalu bertanya pada pengasuh yang mengasuhku. Tapi bukan mendapat jawaban tetapi aku malah mendapat senyuman. Bukan. Bukan itu yang aku mau. Aku hanya mau keluar beberapa kata yang aku mengerti agar aku bisa pahami apa arti dari suara suara itu. Bukan senyuman.

Aku merasa suara suara itu semakin keras. Tidak bukan keras tetapi mereka memang didekatku. Dan ketika ku coba membuka mata. Ternyata benar. Mereka disini, sedang beradu argument yang menurutku mereka seperti anak anak. Yang tidak tau tempat untuk bertengkar. Lihat mereka. Mereka kedua orang tuaku.

Ya suara suara ribut itu adalah suara suara mereka yang sedang bertengkar. Apa mereka tidak tau malu ? bertengkar didepan anaknya. Miris rasanya melihat kedua orang tua kita bertengkar didepan mata kita. Andai waktu bisa berhenti rasanya aku ingin menghapus air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi kaa-san dan memeluk hangat tou-san yang sedang memuncak amarahnya.

Tapi ini dunia nyata, bukan dunia ilusi. Aku tau semua itu tak akan terjadi tapi apakah aku tidak boleh berharap ? sekali saja. Aku ingin kaa-san dan tou-san tidak bertengkar. Hanya sekali kami-sama hanya satu kali.

Liquid bening keluar membasahi pipi ranum gadis kecil itu. Yah walaupun sudah terbasahi oleh air hujan yang membasahi balkon rumahnya. Kedua orang tua itu masih saja bertengkar tak mempedulikan anak semata wayangnya sedang menggigil dibawah tetesan hujan tepat disamping mereka. Tapi pertengkaran mereka usai ketika salah satu dari mereka menampar lawan bicaranya.

Air mata gadis itu makin mengalir deras, walaupun itu tidak akan terlihat karena warnanya yang mirip dengan air hujan yang membasahi pipinya juga. Pertengkaran mereka usai. Dan gadis kecil itu ditarik oleh wanita berambut pirang sebahu itu menuju kamarnya. Gadis kecil itu hanya menurutinya. Walaupun ia merasa kedinginan. Ketiak sampai di kamarnya –kamar gadis itu- wanita itu segera menuju lemari pakaian dan menarik dua buah koper dan juga segera memasukkan beberapa baju yang ia akan pakai.

"K-kita m-mau kemana k-kaa-san ?" tanya gadis itu. sejenak sang wanita yang dipanggil kaa-san oleh gadis itu menghentikan gerakannya. Tangannya yang memegang baju anaknya itu bergetar. Tak kuasa menahan tangis. Ia menghapus air mata yang turun dari pipi yang lebam karena bekas tamparan tadi. Wanita itu tersenyum miris kearah anaknya –gadis itu.

"Kita akan pergi dari tempat ini sakura"

oOo

"TIDAK!"

Gadis buble gum itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Peluh mengalir dari dahinya. Mimpi itu lagi batinnya. Tubuh yang masih terbalutkan selimut itu bergetar. Gadis yang bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu menangis. Selalu saja. Selalu ia bermimpi itu. Dimana ia dan keluarganya yang, ia tidak mau membahas itu. Karena hanya akan membuka luka lama kembali.

Ia mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi ranumnya. "Tidak, aku harus kuat" gumamnya. Gadis itu melirik jam yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. 09.30 am. Gadis itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil handuk yang tersampir di gantungan dekat pintu. Langkah kakinya menuju kearah kamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa menit ia membersihkan diri. Sakura sekarang sedang menyisir rambutnya didepan cermin. Ia bisa melihat mata emerald, hidung mancung, bibir berwarna pink alami. Sempurna tapi, ada yang janggal tepatnya di matanya. Sedikit lebam. Ya dia habis menangis semalam, ditambah lagi ia bermimpi kejadian itu.

Cukup sudah aku harus kuat batin sakura. ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Toh sekarang ia sendirian, kedua orang tuanya sudah mati ditelan bumi. Ia sudah tak peduli dengan mereka semua. Sakura sekarang memakai jelana jeans biru dan memakai tank top berwarna putih serta cardingan berwarna biru. Tak lupa sepatu kets putih dan rambut pinknya ia kuncir kuda. Dengan make up natural hanya dengan bedak tipis dan lipgloss berwarna pink. "Sempurna" gumamnya. Ia mengambil tas yang ada di meja dekat tempat tidurnya dan tak lupa jam tangan putih didekat jam weker miliknya dan juga handphonenya.

Ketika pintu depan terbuka, kotak berwarna merah bertengger manis di depan sepatu kets yang ia pakai. Ia hanya mendengus, seakan tak berdosa ia tendang kotak itu kesembarang arah dan ia langsung pergi tanpa melihat isi kotak itu. Tapi ketika sampai di depan pagar rumahnya yang amat sederhana ia melirik kotak itu. Dan ternyata isi kotak itu beberapa lembar uang dan selembar amplop yang entah apa isinya tapi, tak tau dari mana sepertinya sakura sudah tau isi dari surat itu. Ia tersenyum miris "Heh uang haram tak pantas diterima"

oOo

Uchiha Sasuke berjalan santai di pinngir jalan yang lumayan sepi. Dengan membawa beberapa kantung belanjaan yang entah apa isinya. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya, tapi langkah kaki itu terhenti ketika mata onyxnya melihat beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain. Sasuke mendekati anak anak kecil itu. tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dan ia sampai di tempat anak anak itu tapi, sebuah bola menghampiri kakinya. Anak anak itu melihat Sasuke dan bola itu. Bola itu Sasuke ambil dan mengarahkannya ke anak anak itu. Anak anak itu tersenyum dan berlari kearah Sasuke.

"Ne Sasuke-nii!" anak anak itu berlari kearah Sasuke. Dan segera mengambil bola itu, Sasuke berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak anak kecil itu. Ia memandang satu persatu anak anak kecil itu. Ia tersenyum kecil dan memberikan kantung belanjaan yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Anak anak kecil itu dengan tidak sabar segera mengambil kantung belanjaan itu dan segera pergi. Tapi sebelum pergi mereka mengucapkan "Arigato Nii-chan!" anak anak itu hilang ketika mereka berbelok di tikungan gang itu.

Ketika Sasuke hendak berdiri dan pergi dari tempat tersebut suara itu mengintrupsinya "Ternyata Uchiha punya hati juga ?" Sasuke kenal suara ini. Suara yang selalu ia rindukan, suara yang selalu menemaninya ketika ia masih sekolah dasar sampai menengah atas. Suara yang selalu membuat kerja jantungnya dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Membuatnya selalu merasa ada ribuan kupu kupu yang hinggap di perutnya ketika berada didekatnya. Sasuke mencoba mengendalikan dirinya.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan terpampanglah seorang gadis berambut buble gum sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Melihat senyuman itu Sasuke tak kuasa menahan sembrutan merah tipis keluar dari pipi tirusnya. Dengan menundukkan kepalanya ia mencoba meredam perasaan yang sudah lama ia pendam. Bukannya Sasuke tidak mau mengutarakan perasaannya hanya saja

"Sasuke-kun?"

Lamunan Sasuke buyar ketika gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu mengguncang bahunya pelan. Sasuke hanya merespon dengan gumaman dan anggukan semata. "Kau mau kemana Sasuke-kun ?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan Sakura mengerti itu, Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Tapi Sakura segera berlari lari kecil menyusul Sasuke. Ketika sudah sejajar dengan Sasuke dan sudah bisa mengimbangin langkah Sasuke yang besar, ia melihat wajah Sasuke. Niat Sakura ingin bertanya tapi ketika angin berhembus menerbangkan rambut ravennya Sakura -terpesona.

Tak terasa sembrutan merah menghiasi pipi ranumnya, segera Sakura memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak ketahuan oleh Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia sudah memendam rasa ini tapi entah mengapa ketika hendak mengucapkannya lidahnya selalu kelu. Tak bisa berkata apa apa. Hampir sepuluh tahun atau bahkan lebih Sakura memendam perasaan ini. Ya dia dan Sasuke dari kecil sudah berteman. Jadi jangan heran kalau mereka terlihat akrab. Sakura selalu menyukai teman sepermainannya itu. pernah sekali ia berniat untuk melupakan perasaannya pada Uchiha bungsu itu. Tapi yang ada malah wajah Uchiha bungsu itu selalu melewati pikirannya.

Sakura merasa bahwa Sasuke juga menyukainya tapi entah mengapa Uchiha bungsu itu enggan mengatakan perasaannya. Mungkin karena harga diri batin Sakura. Lamunan Sakura buyar ketika Sasuke berhenti berjalan. Ia menengok kebelakang "Ada apa Sasuke-kun ?"

Sasuke hanya diam, ia melihat wajah Sakura. Tiba tiba rahang Sasuke mengeras ia segera mendekati Sakura. Mereka saling berhadapan."Kau menangis lagi ?" tanya Uchiha bungsu itu

Sakura yang tadinya berwajah tak tahu apa apa tiba tiba diam tak bersuara dan sorot matanya menyiratkan kesedihan. Ia tak berani bertatap langsung dengan onyx itu. Sasuke selalu saja tahu apa yang ia alami. Dari itulah ia tak pernah bisa berbohong didepan Sasuke. Sasuke memegang dagu Sakura. Ia ingin melihat wajah Sakura.

Onyx dan Emerald

Saling bertatapan. Tapi sang emerald memutuskan kontak mata itu dan segera memalingkan wajahnya kearah samping. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa memandang kepergian Sakura. ia tau gadis bermatakan emerald itu habis menangis, itu semua terlihat dari matanya yang sedikit sipit. Tapi Sasuke tau Sakura tak akan mau menceritakannya walau Sasuke sudah menanyanya berkali kali. Biarkan saja nanti juga dia menceritakkannya batin Sasuke. Sasuke menyusul Sakura dan berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura. Setelah beberapa menit mereka berdua berjalan beriringan. Sakura membuka percakapan antara dirinya dengan Sasuke.

"Kau tau Sasuke, aku itu tak pernah bisa berbohong dihadapanmu. Kau selalu tau aku. Tapi aku tak pernah tau apa apa tentangmu. Yah walaupun kita sudah berteman sejak kecil"

"…"

"Hah kau benar Sasuke, aku habis menangis. Yah kau tau semenjak seminggu yang lalu aku selalu bermimpi hal yang sama. Mimpi itu lagi"

"…"

"Aku, aku selalu teringat dia. Setelah bermimpi itu, aku selalu teringat dia. Yah walaupun aku menanggap dia sudah mati, tapi kau pasti mengerti bagaimana perasaanku"

".."

"Tadi pagi, dia mengirimiku paket lagi. Yang berisikan sama dengan hari hari yang lalu. Aku, aku tak tahu apakah aku harus senang ataukah harus sedih. Semenjak ia tahu keberadaanku, dan ia mengetahui tentang kematian kaa-san "

"…"

"Disatu sisi aku ingin bertemu dengannya setelah sekian lama kami berpisah tapi, disisi lain aku benci kalau melihat wajahnya. Karena dia kaa-san meninggalkanku"

".."

"Andaikan dia tak bergabung dengan dunia berdosa itu. Pasti kaa-san masih disisiku dan kami bertiga akan menjadi keluarga yang harmonis. Andai dia mengikuti saran kaa-san untuk tidak ikut ikutan. Andai didunia ini tak ada yang namanya na-" Sakura menghentikan ucapannya dan menghentikan langkahnya karna ia baru sadar kalau Sasuke sudah berhenti sejak tadi. Sasuke jauh tertinggal di belakangnya. Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sedang menerima telfon.

Pantas dia dibelakang ada urusan batin Sakura. Sakura mendekati Sasuke dan menunggu Sasuke selesai menelfon. "Hn iya. Aku akan kesana" Sasuke menutup handphonenya dan segera ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya. Sakura menatap Sasuke. Seakan mengerti dengan tatapan Sakura Sasuke menjawab "Aku ada urusan. Kau mau aku antar atau ?"

Sakura tersenyum "Tak usah, aku juga ada keperluan tadi kan kita tak sengaja bertemu. Kalau kau mau pergi, pergi saja aku tak apa apa"

Sasuke menatap emerald Sakura. tak ada kebohongan, Sakura tak berbohong. Sasuke mengacak ngacak rambut Sakura. Dibalas dengan tatapan cemberut Sakura –menggembungkan kedua pipinya-. Sasuke tak menyia nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia segera mencubit kedua pipi Sakura dan lari meninggalkan Sakura dengan wajah merahnya –menahan amarah-. Sasuke melambaikan tangannya kearah Sakura dan menghilang di belokan itu.

Itulah Sasuke, walaupun tak memberi saran ia selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum lagi batin Sakura yang melihat kepergian Sasuke. Setelah Sasuke menghilang, Sakura melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju suatu tempat, ditemani dengan angin berhembus dengan sejuknya dan cuaca yang mendukung.

oOo

Sasuke terus berlari meninggalkan Sakura sendiri. Setelah dirasa cukup jauh dengan Sakura dan memastikan Sakura tak mengikutinya Sasuke berhenti. Sebenarnya tadi ia bukannya ada urusan, karena urusannya sudah dicancle untuk hari ini saja. Tadi ia hanya berpura pura mendapat telfon dan mendapat urusan dari rekan bisnisnya. Hal itu hanya untuk mengelabui Sakura agar Sasuke tak mendengar curhatan Sakura kepadanya. Inilah yang menjadi penghalang dalam percintaannya dengan gadis bermatakan emerald itu. penghalang itu adalah

DDRRTTT

Sasuke segera mengangkat telfon itu dan melihat sang penelfon inilah yang menjadi penghalang dalam hubungan percintaan antara dirinya dan Sakura.

Haruno is calling ..

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Author note

Hehe gimana dapet gak feel nya ? kepedekan ya ? sorry ya kalau masih kependekan soalnyakan abis uts, jadi otaknya masih pusing haha. Oh ya buat **hanazono yuri** minta sekuel dari cinta pandangan pertamanya mungkin gak bisa cepet soalnya aku lagi keterbatasan ide ini hehe tapi janji bakal di bikin kok (v)

Oh ya thank's yang udah pada review ya dan para silent reader hayoo siapakah kalian yang silent reader ? ngaku hahaha pokoknya terimakasih untuk semua yang udah review follow favorite and yang udah view walaupun gak review -_- (silent reader) hehe dulu juga aku silent reader jadi gpp. Gak akan dosa kok asalkan kalian gak copy cerita aku tanpa seizin aku. Amal hahaha.

Oh ya SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL ADHA 1434 H, gomen telat ngucapinnya hehehe~ dan goomeeenn banget updatenya telat, janjinya abis uts tapi hehe biasa pulsa modem lagi sekarat, ditambah lagi wifi sekolah gak bisa dipake gara gara ada masalah –ketauan kaga modal wkwkwk~

Ok deh Cuma enam huruf yang mau aku sampaiiin

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Uchiha Dita Fullbuster** :D


	3. Permainan Takdir Chapter 3

Uchiha Sasuke yang masih berumur tujuh tahun itu berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Menuruni tangga dari lantai dua lebih tepatnya dari kamarnya. Dengan terburu buru, ia turuni tangga tersebut dengan langkah kaki yang bisa dibilang tak terlalu besar itu. Masih mengenakan piyama tidurnya, yang berwarna biru muda itu. Nafasnya terengah engah, waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Seharusnya anak seusianya pada pukul dini hari ini sudah tertidur dengan pulas di kasur yang empuk, menjelajahi alam mimpi. Seharusnya. Ya seharusnya tapi sekitar lima menit yang lalu ia mendengar jeritan yang sangat memilukan dari lantai bawah lebih tepatnya dari kamar kaa-san dan tou-san.

Mimpinyapun terusik, sehingga ia bangun dan segera berlari ketempat istirahatnya kaa-san dan tou-sannya. Ketika bungsu Uchiha itu sampai dianak tangga terakhir betapa tercengangnya ia ketika-

"D-daarraahh"

Bercipratannya darah dimana mana, bau anyir darah menyeruak kedalam indra penciuman Uchiha bungsu itu. Masih tidak percaya, ia segera berjalan dengan hati hati melewati cipratan darah itu satu persatu. Kaki kecilnya terus membawanya kearah kamar kaa-san dan tou-sannya. Ketika ia sampai di depan kamar kaa-san dan tou-sannya, dengan hati hati ia buka kenop pintu itu kearah kanan.

KRIET

Sasuke kecil menahan nafas ia tak percaya ia tutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan yang masih mungil itu. Tak terasa liquid bening meluncur dengan bebasnya dipipi chubby Uchiha bungsu itu. Badannya lemas, tak kuat melihat pemandangan didepannya tapi ketika tubuhnya hendak roboh sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Apakah dia juga ?"

Sesosok berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah itu dan membawa sabit yang berbentuk tongkat yang diarahkannya pada leher Sasuke itu bertanya pada seseorang yang memakai jubah yang sama dengan yang ia kenakan. Sedangkan sosok yang tidak membawa sabit bertongkat hanya memandang Sasuke sekilas dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang membawa sabit.

"Dia urusanku, kau pergi duluan saja dengan yang lain, Hidan" ujarnya

Sosok yang di panggil hidan itu segera menyingkirkan sabitnya dan segera pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Pandangan sosok berjubah awan merah itu beralih pada Sasuke yang masih berdiri kaku. Pandangan sosok itu seakan mengintimidasi Sasuke yang tengah ketakutan.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, seharusnya tadi kau jangan bangun agar kau tidak melihat pemandangan yang indah ini" ujarnya

Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung jatuh terduduk, tangannya menahan tubuhnya yang ringkih. Liquid bening itu jatuh terus menerus tanpa henti, tubuh Sasuke bergetar hebat. Sasuke menangis ya, seorang Uchiha juga bisa menangiskan ? sosok itu terus memperhatikan Sasuke. "K-kaa-san tou-san" ujar Sasuke lirih. "Kenapa ? Ditinggal ya oleh kaa-san dan tou-sanmu ?" ejek sosok itu. Sasuke terus menangis tanpa henti ia tak memperdulikan sosok yang didepannya walupun sosok didepannya ini adalah,

"K-kenapa ?" Sasuke berusaha berdiri walaupun dengan tertatih.

"K-kenapa kau lakukan ini, KENAPA ITACHI!" Sosok itu adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri, -dia telah

"Kau tanya kenapa ? Menurutmu kenapa aku membunuh mereka ?" tanya itachi sembari menujuk Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto –kaa-san dan tou-san- yang telah bersimbah darah.

-Membunuh kedua orang tua mereka. Sasuke kecil jatuh bersipuh, ia jambaki rambut ravennya dan ia menggeram menahan amarah pada anikinya. Itachi hanya melihat adik kecilnya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Sasuke yang emosinya masih labil, dengan segera ia mengambil sapu yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Dengan cekatan ia mengambil sapu itu dan ia menerjang Itachi –hendak memukul Itachi dengan sapu tersebut. Tapi anak kecil tetaplah anak kecil, Itachi yang umurnya lebih tua lima tahun dari Sasuke bisa membaca gerakan Sasuke yang tidak ada apa apanya itu.

Dengan segera Itachi memegang gagang sapu itu dan membuangnya kesembarang arah. Sasuke yang sudah tak ada senjata lagi untuk menyerang Itachi yang jaraknya hanya satu langkah darinya itu, diam. Diam tapi Sasuke tak sepenuhnya diam, ia menangis dalam diam. Cairan liquid bening itu terus jatuh tanpa henti kelantai marmer yang dipijak Sasuke dan Itachi. Dia bukan aniki yang aku kenal batin Sasuke.

Sasuke bersujud dihadapan Itachi membiarkan kedua lutut kakinya yang masih kecil menahan berat tubuhnya. Tangan kecilnya menyentuh jubah hitam bermotif awan merah itachi. "K-kumohon, b-bunuhlah a-aku" isaknya. Itachi yang mendengar isakan Sasuke hanya mendengus. "Heh, percuma saja kalau aku membunuhmu, karena kau ini masih lemah" Itachi terdiam, dan Sasuke masih terus terisak "Jika kau ingin membalas dendam padaku, jadilah kuat jangan menjadi pecundang, karena suatu hari nanti akan terungkap segalanya"

Setelah Itachi menyelesaikan kata katanya, ia langsung memukul tengkuk Sasuke. Dan perlakuan itu membuat Sasuke kehilangan kesadarannya. Dan sebelum kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya, Sasuke samar samar mendengar suara. Entah itu hanya imajinasinya saja ataukah kenyataan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Temui aku ketika kau sudah menjadi seperti dia"

Disclaimer always **Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei** kalo Naruto punya aku .. Sasuke pasangannya bakal sama aku hehe

.

.

.

Pair :: Sasuke U x Sakura H

.

.

Warning :: OOC –out of character-, miss typo(s), gaje, abal, cerita pasaran, ga bermutu, eyd yang berantakan dan teman teman sebangsanya ..

.

Summary :: Hidup ini selalu berputar layaknya roda , kadang berada di atas kadang berada di bawah. Tidak selalu yang kita inginkan bisa di beli dengan uang dan kekuasaan. Karna semua yang kita lakukan sudah tertulis didalam sebuah scenario tuhan. Yang disebut sebagai takdir. Dan satu hal yang perlu kau ingat bahwa didunia ini ada yang bernama karma. Benarkan Sasuke ?

.

.

.

.

Haruno is calling ..

Sasuke menatap layar handphonenya sejenak, setelah itu ia segera menekan tombol hijau dilayar handphonenya tersebut. "Hn. Ada apa ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengambil pesananku tempo lalu, bisakah ku ambil sekarang ?" tanya orang tersebut.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya sejenak "Bukankah, perjanjiannya besok ?" tanya balik Sasuke.

"Ya, memang besok tapi aku membutuhkannya sekarang. Tenang saja aku akan membayarnya lebih dari biasanya."

"Baiklah, ditempat biasa" dan perkataan Sasuke itu mengakhiri percakapan yang singkat itu. seharusnya sekarang Sasuke bisa santai, tanpa memikirkan pekerjaannya yang kotor ini namun apalah daya. Ia tak bisa keluar dari dunia nista ini. Ia sudah berjanji pada seseorang untuk tidak meninggalkan dunia ini, tapi bukan hanya janji padanya. Ia melanjutkan dunia kotor ini karenanya, ya dia, dia adalah penyebab semua ini. Hanya dia, yang akan memberikan jawaban pada Sasuke. Sasuke memanggil seseorang untuk menjemputnya. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit akhirnya sebuah limosin warna putih datang menjemputnya. Segera Sasuke masuk kedalamnya dan limosin putih itu segera pergi entah kemana.

oOo

Limosin putih itu terus melaju, kesuatu tempat yang entah dimana tempatnya. Melewati jalan yang ramai hingga jalan yang sepi seperti sekarang ini. Disebuah gang yang sepi, limosin itu melaju. Limosin itu melaju melewati gedung gedung tua yang sudah tak berpenghuni. Gedung gedung tua itu dipenuhi dengan debu debu yang sangat tebal serta tak lupa dengan sarang laba laba yang ada disekitarnya. Mungkin bagi beberapa orang yang mempunyai mental seujung jari, akan berpikir puluhan kali untuk memasuki gedung tua tersebut. Tapi bagi Uchiha Sasuke itu adalah tantangan tersendiri. Ya karena tempat ini adalah tempat dimana ia selalu bertransasksi dengan rekannya. Dengan alibi agar tidak diketahui oleh polisi polisi itu.

Limosin putih itu berhenti didepan sebuah gedung tua yang sepertinya sudah tak berpenghuni selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun ini. Terlihat dari debu yang menempel pada gedung tersebut. Setelah pintu limosin dibuka oleh salah satu pengawal Sasuke yang sudah berjejer rapi di gedung tua tersebut. Sasuke turun dengan santainya. Disinilah Sasuke sekarang didalam sebuah gedung tua, yang dipenuhi debu dimana mana. Sasuke terus berjalan kedalam gedung tersebut di temani oleh beberapa pengawal yang berada dibelakangnya.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan sampailah disuatu ruangan gedung tersebut. Walaupun dilihat dari luar gedung tersebut sudah kumuh tapi, diruangan yang Sasuke pijak sekarang berbeda. Ya berbeda karena ruangan ini sangat bersih tak ada satu titikpun debu yang menempel. Sepertinya ruangan ini sudah ada seseorang bukan tapi beberapa orang yang telah menunggu Sasuke serta pengawalnya itu. Pintu terbuka dengan otomatis. Sasuke masuk dengan seenaknya, dan segera duduk didepan orang itu.

"Selamat datang Uchiha Sasuke." Sapanya

Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar. Ia naikkan satu kakinya dan bertumpu dengan kaki satunya sebagai penyangga. "Tak usah berbasa basi,"

Orang itu mendengus geli mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Kau memang anaknya, persis sekali dengan Fugaku." Sasuke memandang tajam kearah orang yang sedang duduk didepannya itu. Sasuke memberi isyarat pada salah satu pengawalnya dan, pengawal itu segera membawa benda yang diinginkan sang majikan. Sasuke menengadahkan tangannya dan pengawal itu menaruh sebuah pistol revolver yang tentunya sudah terisi dengan peluru penuh.

"Aku paling tidak suka dengan orang yang suka basa basi." Sasuke memainkan pistol tersebut, hingga

Sreg Cleck

Suara pistol yang dipersiapkan untuk menembak itu berbunya akibat geseran tangan Sasuke pada pistol tersebut. "Jadi jangan membuat tanganku gatal. Haruno" tambahnya

Orang yang dipanggil haruno tersebut terdiam dari tawanya. Raut mukanya berubah menjadi serius. "Aku hanya ingin menanyakan bagaimana kabarnya" Sasuke yang mendengar itupun terkekeh geli. "Apa, kau menanyakannya padaku ? Kau menanyakan orang yang salah. Haruno"

Orang tua yang bernama lengkap –Haruno Arashi itu memandang tajam Sasuke yang tengah terkekeh. Rahang tegas yang sudah dimakan usia itu mengeras. "Aku serius Uchiha. Aku tau kau baru bertemu dengannya" Sasuke terdiam. "Kalau kau tau aku habis bertemu dengannya. Kenapa tak kau tanyakan sendiri pada anakmu itu. Oh maksudku mungkin mantan anakmu itu." Sasuke menyeringai dibalik perkataannya itu.

Haruno Arashi segera berdiri dan menuding Sasuke "Jaga bicaramu Uchiha!" melihat tuannya hendak disakiti, para pengawal Sasuke dengan segera mengambil tempat disekitar Sasuke begitu pula dengan pengawal tuan Haruno tersebut. Sasuke yang melihat itupun makin melebarkan seringainya. Haruno Arashi menghela nafas panjang, "Kalau tau begini, aku tak akan mau bekerja sama denganmu Uchiha. Memang benar apa kata orang, bahwa setelah kematian kedua orang tuamu kau tak akan bisa melampaui mereka."

Sasuke yang mendengar hal hal yang sensitive itu –tentang kematian kedua orang tuanya segera merubah raut mukanya. Rahang tegas Sasuke mengeras dan sorot mata yang tadinya meremehkan berubah menjadi dingin dan tajam. "Apa kau bilang ?"

"Heh, apa kau tuli hah Uchiha. Atau memang dari dulu telingamu itu sudah tuli ?"

".."

"Apa karena orang tuamu mati ditangan kakak kandungmu sendiri kau menjadi bodoh seperti ini ?"

".."

"Kenapa diam hah, Uchiha ? kasian sekali orang tua meninggal disaat umur tujuh tahun"

"..!"

"Padahal pada saat usia itu, masih sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang orang tua, apalagi itu seorang ibu. Tebakanku benarkan Uchiha ?"

"..!"

"Pasti ibu dan ayahmu sangat menyesal mempunyai anak sepertimu, pecundang."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan anak berumur tujuh tahun ketika orang tua mereka bercerai ?" Sasuke berjalan perlahan lahan kearah Haruno Arashi disertai pistol yang berada digenggamnya.

"Apa yang-"

"Bagaimana perasaan dia ketika ibu yang sangat ia cintai dan sayangi, mati ditangan ayah kandungnya sendiri. Dan bagaimana rasanya anak kecil itu ketika sudah beranjak dewasa, dan kini ayah tersebut ingin mengakuinya menjadi anaknya." Sasuke kini hanya tinggal sejengkal dengan pria bernama lengkap Haruno Arashi itu. Sasuke condongkan pistol yang ada digenggamannya itu kekepala pria paruh baya itu.

"Bagaimana perasaan seorang Haruno Sakura, pada ayahnya yang telah membunuh ibu kandungnya sendiri, heh Haruno Arashi-sama." Pria paruh baya itu diam tak berkutik. Sungguh ia telah membangunkan macan yang tertidur. Pilihannya hanya ada dua. Menjadi santapan dari macan tersebut atau kah mati. Meneguk ludahpun terasa sulit.

"Kuperingatkan, jangan. Pernah. Membahas. Tentang. Kematian. Kedua. Orang. Tua. Ku. Mengerti ?" Sasuke menekankan setiap kalimat itu pada pria paruh baya itu. Haruno Arashi hanya mengangguk kaku pada pemuda didepannya itu.

Sasuke memasang senyuman yang manis namun mematikan. "Bagus" Sasuke segera menurunkan pistolnya dan segera mengambil koper hitam yang berada pada pada pengawal pria paruh baya itu. Dan tak lupa pengawal Sasuke memberi koper yang Sasuke bawa ke pria paruh baya itu. Sasuke pergi meninggalkan pria paruh baya itu. Ketika Sasuke dan pengawalnya sudah pergi melewati pintu itu. Pria paruh baya itu jatuh terduduk.

Sebuah memori seperti film yang berputar putar pada fikirannya. Dimana seorang anak kecil berambut soft pink dan wanita berambut pirang tua menyambutnya ketika pulang. Sungguh ia sangat rindu dengan masa masa itu. Tapi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Semuanya telah terjadi dan ia tak mungkin bisa membalikkan semuanya dengan mudah seperti membalikkan telapak tangannya.

.

.

"Sakura, Mebuki"

oOo

Sakura terus berjalan mengikuti kakinya. Entahlah ia juga bingung mau kemana tapi yang jelas ia akan mengunjungi satu tempat dimana hampir setiap hari ia selalu mengunjunginya. Tapi sebelum ia pergi ketempat itu, ia berkunjung ke tempat sahabatnya dahulu. Ya Yamanaka Ino gadis Barbie itu adalah teman Sakura sekaligus sahabat yang selalu ada disaat Sakura senang sedih ataupun duka. Yah walaupun kadang disetiap hubungan selalu ada percekcokan. Sakura pergi ke toko bunga Ino –tepatnya sih toko bunga keluarga Ino.

Kring

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya kedalam toko yang dipenuhi dengan bunga yang beraneka ragam itu. "Oh, ternyata kau forehead. Ku kira siapa." Ujar gadis berambut blode yang sedang merapihkan bajunya itu. "hehe hai Ino–pig, memangnya kau kira aku siapa. Tapi kau dari mana bajumu kotor sekali."

Gadis berparas cantik yang bernama lengkap Yamanaka Ino itupun berhenti menepuk nepuk bajunya yang kotor. "Oh aku tadi dari taman belakang, habis menyortir bunga mana yang siap jual," Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat dan segera berlalu mencari bunga yang akan ia beli.

Ino mengikuti Sakura dari belakang, walaupun sebenarnya ia tau bunga apa yang akan Sakura beli. Karena Sakura selalu beli bunga itu tapi ada yang aneh dengan sahabat kecilnya itu. "Sak, tempatnya disebelah sana. Kenapa kau ketempat bunga anyelir putih ? Apa kau sudah pikun" Sakura berhenti dari kegiatan mencari bunganya dan segera berbalik menatap sahabat blodenya itu. Sakura menatap mata aquamarine itu, "Kau lupa sekarang hari apa ?" tanya Sakura.

Ino memiringkan kepalanya –tak mengerti maksudnya Sakura. "Maksudmu apa ? Sekarang hari selasa, apa kau lupa juga. Astaga jidat, apa perlu ku bawa kedokter atau jangan jangan kau amnesia ?" Sakura menghela nafas panjang mendengar jawaban gadis Barbie itu. Astaga kenapa aku bisa tahan sahabatan dengannya batin Sakura. "Kenapa kau menghela nafas jidat ? Jangan buat aku penasaran dong" rengek Ino.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan gadis Barbie itu, Sakura berbalik badan dan dengan segera mengambil anyelir putih itu. Ino masih setia dibelakang Sakura yang menuju ke meja kasir –sungguh ia masih sangat bingung. Sakura menaruh beberapa lembar uang dan segera menuju pintu keluar. Ino yang merasa dicuekkin oleh sahabat pinknya itu segera berlari menghadang Sakura keluar dari pintu.

"Sakura jawab aku!"

Sakura menghela nafas (lagi), dan segera ia menepis tangan Ino yang menghadangnya. Tapi sebelum Ino menceramahinya dengan bertanyaan yang bertubi tubi Sakura segera menjawab. "Aku tidak amnesia –pig. Lebih baik kau lihat kalender yang ada disamping meja kasirmu itu. Aku permisi," Sakura tersenyum dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar dan pergi meninggalkan sahabat blodenya yang kebingungan. Ino yang masih bingungpun segera tersadar dari lamunannya, dengan segera ia pergi ketempat kasir dan melihat kalender yang berada disampingnya.

"Benar kok sekarang hari selasa, tanggal 22 Ap- ASTAGA! Benar, sekarang tanggal 22 April dan sekarang hari," Ino menengok kepintu keluar dan segera ia berlari menuju pintu tersebut melihat sahabat pinknya itu sudah jauh atau belum, dan ternyata sahabatnya itu sudah hilang tertelan bumi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sekarang hari kematian Mebuki-baasan, Sakura gomen~"

oOo

Haruno Arashi, seorang politisi tinggi ternama dikonoha sebuah kota yang cukup sulit untuk mendapatkan jabatan seperti dirinya itu. tapi apakah ia berhak untuk mendapatkan jabatan tersebut, kenapa harus tidak layak aku mempunyai otak yang encer dan bergelimang harta batin pria paruh baya itu. Tapi tahukah kau tuan Haruno Arashi, bahwa kau mendapatkan semua ini dengan cara yang tidak layak, apakah kau sadar itu ?

Dari seorang politisi yang biasa biasa saja yang bahkan terancam dikeluarkan dari tempatnya bekerja itu dengan ajaibnya seperti membalikkan telapak tangan nama HJaruno Arashi langsung melejit. Ibarat pesawat jet dengan kapasitas mesin yang super canggih segera meluncur dalam hitungan detik. Dengan ajaibnya namanya langsung dicalonkan menjadi ketua dalam sebuah lembaga yang cukup ternama, dengan iming iming gaji besar tentunya. Tentu siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan hal tersebut, betul tidak ?

Ketika kita sedang diambang kesusahan datang seorang dewa penolong yang membantunya meminjamkan uang dan tentunya dengan beberapa syarat. Awalnya ia ragu, sempat ia bercerita dengan istrinya –Haruno Mebuki tentang dewa penolong tersebut. Awalnya Mebuki setuju setuju saja tapi ketika ia mendengar syarat syarat yang diajukan dengan segera sang istri menolak mentah mentah. Dan terjadilah perdebatan sengit antara suami istri tersebut.

Diam diam Haruno Arashi menerima uang pinjaman dari dewa penolong tersebut, tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan sang istri. Jika sang istri bertanya 'uang ini dapat dari mana' dengan santainya ia menjawab 'itu hasil usaha sampinganku' dan jawaban itu berhasil memuaskan sang istri. Tapi bukankah bangkai jika disimpan terus menerus, baunya akan tercium juga ? mungkin itu ibarat yang pas dengan nasib Haruno tua itu.

Suatu hari sang istri memergokinya tengah bertransaksi dengan dewa penolongnya itu. dan terjadilah perdebatan yang sangat dahsyat dengan sang istri. Ditambah dengan cuaca yang sangat tidak mendukung –hujan. Setelah memergoki sang suami, Haruno Mebuki segera pergi menuju rumah tentunya dengan sang suami yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Liquid bening terus menerus mengalir dari matanya itu, sungguh ia tak menyangka ternyata sang suami yang amat ia cintai dan amat ia percaya bisa bisanya melakukan itu. Bahkan ia –selaku seorang istri sudah memperingatkannya untuk tidak menerima bantuan dewa penolong itu. Tapi kenapa, teganya suaminya mengkhianatinya dari belakang.

Awalnya ia percaya dengan alibi sang suami jika uang tersebut dapat dari usaha sampingannya, tapi yang amat mencurigakan adalah ketika nama sang suami dicalonkan menjadi ketua dalam sebuah lembaga yang cukup ternama. Bukannya ia tidak senang jika sang suami mendapatkan jabatan yang tinggi. Tetapi ini sungguh tidak masuk akal, baru sebulan yang lalu suaminya hampir dipecat dan dengan mudahnya ia diangkat menjadi ketua. Bukankah itu sangat tidak logis ?

Diam diam ia curiga dan curiga makin menjadi ketika sang suami menang tender menjadi ketua dilembaga tersebut. Karena diambangi dengan penasaran, ia mengikuti diam diam sang suami dan wow ia mendapatkan kejutan.

Sesampainya ia dirumah perdebatan sengitpun terjadi, segala macam perkataan keluar. Mereka tak memperdulikan orang orang sekitar yang memperhatikan mereka. Mebuki menuju kelantai dua tepatnya kamarnya dan suaminya. Ia mengambil koper dan segera memasukkan baju bajunya kedalam koper tersebut.

"Mau kemana kau ?!" Mebuki berhenti dari kegiatannya.

"Kemana saja yang penting aku tidak tinggal dengan pembohong besar seperti kau!"

"Apa! Kau gila! Lihat diluar masih hujan, apa kau-"

"Peduli setan kau dengan ku! Heh, mau hujan mau badai mau topan pun aku akan tetap pergi dari sini!"

"Mebuki!"

Mebuki segera menarik kopernya keluar namun ketika sampai di depan ruang tengah lantai dua, kopernya ditahan oleh tangan sang suami. "Kau tidak boleh pergi! Diluar masih hujan!"

Mebuki berbalik badan dan menatap suaminya dengan beruraikan air mata. "Kenapa ? kenapa kau melarangku hah! Memangnya kau peduli denganku,"

"Tentu aku peduli karena kau istriku,"

"Heh istri –Mebuki mendengus- sejak kapan kau ingat aku istrimu hah! Apa dengan memberi nafkah dengan uang haram kau sebut aku istrimu!"

"Diam"

"Apa dengan memberi uang yang seharusnya bukan untuk kita –aku istrimu!"

"Kubilang diam!"

"Apa dengan menerima bantuan dari Uchi-" belum sempat Mebuki menyelesaikan kata katanya, sebuah tangan menampar keras pipinya. Ya suaminya itu menamparnya, Mebuki terdiam sungguh ia sakit teramat sakit. Arashi yang menampar istrinya itu terdiam melihat tangannya yang tega menampar istrinya itu.

"Me-Mebuki a-aku—"

"Sudah cukup, kita cerai!"

Arashi membelalakkan matanya terdiam ditempatnya ia berdiri, Mebuki menuju balkon rumahnya dan menarik anak kecil yang sedang meringkuk dibalik balkon besar itu. Bukannya ia tak menyadarinya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi situasinya sangat terjepit. Disatu sisi ia sedang berdebat dengan suaminya, dan disisi lain ada buah cintanya yang sedang meringkuk dibalik balkon rumahnya itu. Mebuki menuju kamar anaknya dan segera mengemasi barang barang anaknya itu. Setelah selesai ia pergi dan segera menyeret dua koper dan anaknya itu pergi dari rumah laknat itu. Ia tak peduli hujan masih deras derasnya dan teriakan sang suami yang meyuruhnya kembali, ia tak peduli. Sekarang ia hanya peduli pada anaknya –satu satunya harta terbesarnya yang masih ada-

oOo

Sakura terus berjalan ditemani dengan angin sepoi sepoi dan setangkai bunga anyelir putih. Biasanya ia akan membawa setangkai lyli putih tapi dikarenakan sekarang adalah hari dimana kaa-san tercintanya direnggut nyawanya oleh –Sakura sendiri malas menyebutkannya apalagi memikirkannya. Ya sekarang tepat hari dimana kaa-san tercintanya dipanggil kami-sama. Anyelir putih adalah bunga kesukaan kaa-sannya, semoga dengan ini ia bisa tersenyum walaupun aku tak bisa melihatnya batin Sakura.

Sakura berjalan dengan santai tanpa beban walaupun itu dari luar. Belok kekanan ada persimpangan belok kekiri ada pertigaan belok kekanan dan lurus terus, sampailah Sakura pada tempat tujuannya. Sebuah pemakaman umum yang tak begitu luas, namun tak begitu sempit juga. Sakura masuk kedalam pemakaman yang dibatasi oleh pagar putih yang menjulang tinggi. Tepat dibawah pohon yang rindang itu kaa-sannya disemayamkan.

Sakura berjalan menuju kearah pohon itu lebih tepatnya makam yang berada dibawahnya. Gundukan batu putih yang bersih –karena setiap hari dibersihkan itu bertuliskan –RIP HARUNO MEBUKI- hati Sakura seakan mau menangis tetapi apa gunanya menangis. Dengan tangisan ia tak bisa membuat kaa-sannya bangun dari tidurnya. Sakura berjongkok pada makam itu. "Kaa-san," lirihnya.

Angin musim semipun berhembus menerbangkan rambut soft pink Sakura. seakan alam pun mengerti perasaan Sakura, kini langit yang cerah berubah menjadi mendung. Udara lebih sedkit dingin, dan Sakura tak mempedulikan itu. yang ia inginkan hanya melihat persemayaman terakhir ibunya itu sendiri tanpa siapa siapa. Walaupun sebenarnya tubuhnya kedinginan, "Kaa-san, aku membawakan bunga kesukaanmu,"

Sakura memandang sedih gundukan batu itu, "Kaa-san aku mau bercerita, tadi pagi dia mengirimiku paket lagi. Heh, tapi tenang saja kaa-san aku tak menerimanya. Paket darinya aku selalu buang ke tong sampah, seperti yang kaa-san lakukan" Sakura tersenyum miris "Aku sekarang sudah mendapat pekerjaan, yah walaupun tidak terlalu besar gajinya." Sakura mengelus lengan atasnya yang terbalutkan cardingan biru itu.

"A-aku sudah tak kuat kaa-san, a-aku membutuhkanmu," liquid bening yang sedari tadi ia tahan agar tak keluarpun tumpah mengaliri pipi chubbynya. "Tadi malam aku bermimpi itu lagi, a-aku a-aku butuh kaa-san" liquid itu terus menerus mengalir tanpa henti. "Kaa-san k-ku mo-mohon b-banguuun hiks," sakura terus menangis tetapi tangisannya terhenti ketika sebuah jaket biru tersampir pada pundaknya yang mungil.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan terlihatlah seorang Uchiha Sasuke. "Sudahlah, tak perlu ditangisi lagi. Ada aku disini" Sasuke tersenyum walaupun tipis, Sasuke ikut berjongkok disamping Sakura. ia pegang erat tangan mungil Sakura. "Kau masih punya aku, kau bisa cerita denganku" emerald dan onyx itu saling menatap. Tapi ketika Sasuke hendak berucap kembali ia merasakan tubuh mungil gadis itu memeluknya. Ya Sakura memeluk Sasuke dan itu membuat jaket biru yang tersampirkan terjatuh dari pundaknya.

Pundak Sasuke basah dan itu karena air mata Sakura, Sasuke yang merasa Sakura terus terus menangis hanya bisa mengelus ngelus punggung yang lebih mungil darinya itu. "Shh tenanglah~" Sasuke menenangkan Sakura yang terus menerus menangis, tapi pada akhirnya tangisan Sakura mereda. Setelah selesai dari kegiatan menangisnya Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. "Hiks m-maaf p-pundakmu j-jadi ba-basah~" ujar Sakura lirih.

Bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah mengelap air mata yang masih setia mengalir dari mata emerald itu. "Sudah selesai acara menangisnya, lihat jaketnya jadi jatuh –Sasuke mengambil jaket dibelakang Sakura yang terjatuh dan memakainya pada Sakura- nah sekarang tugasmu adalah mengeringkan bajuku sampai kering"

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya. "T-tapikan aku tak sengaja," bela Aakura. "Tapi ini perbuatanmu jadi aku engga mau tau, bajuku harus kering sekarang."

"U-uh Sasuke mana mungkin bisa langsung kering seperti itu," Sakura mengembungkan pipinya, dan karena sehabis menangis wajah Sakura menjadi merah dan sedikit bulat. Persis sekali seperti tomat kawaii~ batin Sasuke. Dengan sengaja Sasuke menyubit pipi chubby Sakura dan itu membuat sang empunya meringis kesakitan.

"S-sakit Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya pada pipi Sakura dan itu Sakura segera mengelus pipinya yang merah. "U-uh sakit tau Sasuke-kun, kalau kau memang ngefans dengan ku tak usah menyubitku seperti itu. haha" Sasuke yang melihat Sakura tersenyum tipis, "Kalau kau tertawa, kau lebih cantik." Ujar Sasuke

Ketika mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan kata kata yang jarang keluar dari mulutnya itu dengan segera Sakura menghentikan tawanya. "Apa kau bilang, a-akuuu c-cantik ?" Sasuke yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Sakura segera mengalihkan wajahnya dan segera berdiri. "Hn"

Melihat Sasuke berdiri, Sakura ikut ikutan berdiri. "Sasuke-kun jawab aku, kau bilang aku c-cantik ?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura "Hn, tidak"

"I-ih iya tadi kamu bilang, kalau aku cantik. Wah ternyata aku mempunyai fans seorang Uchiha, haha."

"Tidak siapa bilang aku ngefans denganmu"

"Halah, ngaku aja kalau kamu suka sama aku. Haha iya kan ?"

"Enggak"

"Haha Uchiha Sasuke ngefans sama Haruno Sakura"

"Sakura"

Dan terjadi lah aksi kejar kejaran sepasang remaja itu. Sungguh memang indah jika masa muda kita ditemani oleh orang yang menyayangi kita. Dan tanpa mereka ketahui sepasang emerald itu terus mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan. Ya dari jauh, selalu dari kejauhan dan tak pernah berani mendekat. "Bahagiakan dia, Uchiha" dan sepasang emerald itupun pergi ditelan bumi.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Goomeeenn~ telat updatenya hehe biasa lagi pencerahan –halah alasan bilang aja males nulis #digampar wkwk~

Sorry ya bener sih sekarang aku lagi males banget bikin ff gak tau kenapa hehe~ jadi maaf ya para reader, oh ya ceritaku gak menarik ya ? kok yang review dikit huhuhu~ aku jadi gak semangat kalau gak ada yang review, ayo dong review :D

Tapi kalau ngomong ngomong review hehe~ aku kasian sama teman aku #dita dia gak bisa review dari hapenya *pukpukdita sabar ya dita~ :D ga tau kenapa gak bisa review tapi pas dikasih unjuk emang gak bisa di klik tulisan login post reviewnya, padahal hape dia Samsung –apa hubungannya -_-

Tapi emang bener kok ada yang tau gak kenapa kasian dita jadi gak bisa mereview :D kalau ada yang tau pm aku ya!, mungkin sudah dulu curhatannya. Saran, flame, dan kritik diterima asalkan masuk akal :D

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Uchiha Dita Fullbuster** :D


End file.
